The present invention relates to an impurity separator for cleaning staple cotton material or the like textile material.
As is known, cotton processing methods usually comprise a lot of processing steps carried out by specifically designed apparatus to which cotton is conveyed through negative pressure ducts.
Advantageously these conveying ducts include elbow bends, at the bottom portions of which there are provided chambers for collecting dust and not spinnable materials being removed from the cotton staples which are conveyed.
In conventional cotton processing systems, the mentioned collecting chambers are separated from the corresponding conveying or transfer ducts exclusively by means of fixed baffle members.
In this connection reference can be made to the DE 31 09 154 patent disclosing a device for the above mentioned application: in this device, however, already discarded material can be entrained again by the conveying air flow which normally contacts this material.
Thus, the already discarded or waste material is conveyed again to the staple cotton supply duct, with obvious deleterious consequences.